Helen's hidden secert part 2
by HuskeyNinja
Summary: this is part two of Helen's hidden secert. Brent takes Helen from the moon dorm and intends to weaken her to the point she is almost dust.


Takuma turned his head and face Kaname "she has been bitten by another vampire and it appears Helen has had alot of her blood drained from her."Takuma said as he put his uniform jacket over Helen to try and keep her warm "Takuma?"Helen asked slowly as she started to come around "try not to talk Helen you have had alot of your blood drained from you."Takuma said as he carefully put a cushion under her head "allow me to see your neck Helen."Kaname said as he carefully moved her head to the side so he could see her neck "these bite marks are unusally deep whoever bit you must have ment to drain you to the point that you won't be able to fight back or even call for help"Kaname said as he eased some of Helen's pain as her skin tried to heal but couldn't heal at the normal rate "it was someone I know from my past."Helen said as a tear ran down her face and onto the cushion as Kaname turned around "it was someone I was to marry but my family called an end to it when he showed his true colors."Helen said as she closed her eyes from the pain of breathing "his name is Brent Bloodstone and ever since my family called an end to the wedding for my safety he has been trying to track me down."Helen said as she lay back on the sofa to try to get some rest.

"Takuma we shall go to my office to talk about this further."Kaname said as he stood up straight and started to walk up the stairs on his way to his office just as Brad and Serena returned with warm water and blankets "of course Kaname"Takuma replyed as he kissed Helen on her forehead as he followed behind Kaname "don't worry Takuma we'll keep an eye on her."Serena said with a smile as Takuma and Kaname walked down the corridor to Kaname's office "I wonder who that creep was and why he would attack Helen."Brad said as he put a blanket on Helen to keep her warm as Serena carefully cleaned the blood from Helen's neck "I don't know but it seems Helen knows him."Serena said as she put the flannel into the warm water to get some more warm water to clean some more of the blood from her neck.

meanwhile in Kaname's office Kaname was sat in his dark blue leather chair behind his desk as Takuma stood holding Helen's letter "so that vampire was to marry Helen before her family called an end to it once he showed his true intentions, this is going to be troublesome." Kaname said as he toyed with one of his chess pieces "Kaname I would not ask you this normally but with what has happened to Helen I request you allow me to have her stay in my dorm room untill this is sorted as I am worryed that where he was able to find her easily outside what's to say he hasn't been spying on her." Takuma said as he looked Kaname in the face "very well now I will go to where this attack happened."Kaname said as he stood up and left he office with Takuma.

Helen then started to hear Brent's voice eco in her head as she slept "you are mine Helen and I shall claim you when you least expect it as you were promised to me as was your sweet blood"Brent's voice echoed over and over again in her head "no!"Helen yelled as she woke up sat on the sofa and saw Takuma coming down the stairs with Kaname as Serena and Brad were making some tea "Helen your going to be in my room untill this has been sorted out"Takuma said as he walked over to her and picked her up in his arms as Kaname headed outside to where Brent attacked Helen at the lake "Takuma I want to help sort it please as I'm the one Brent is after."Helen said as Takuma started to carry Helen up to his dorm room "Helen I can't risk you getting hurt again or risk losing you"Takuma said as he kissed her on her cheek as he put her on his bed "please Takuma let me help sort it"Helen said as she looked down "I'll talk to Kaname about it but for now stay here, I'll go get you some herbal tea." Takuma said as he slowly left his room as Helen stood up and looked out of the window and she saw someone in the group of trees behind the moon dorm and it was only as she looked more closely she saw it was Brent standing there watching her with a dark crazed smile on his face "no, why is he watching me?"Helen asked herself as she stepped back from the window.

The window started to open slowly and Helen rushed over to it to try and keep it closed but it shot open and Helen ended up landing on her back on the floor and when she looked up to the window Brent was standing in the window "let's not waste time my love."Brent said as he walked over to her "no!"Helen cryed loudly as she went to the door but Brent rushed and grabbed her arm tightly "now let's leave this place and start our life together."Brent said as he picked Helen up and held her tightly as to make sure she couldn't break free as Helen let out a high pitch scream as Brent carryed her out of the window and out of the academy as her scream echoed around the moon dorm "Helen"Takuma cryed as he rushed to his room and kicked the door down and found Helen was gone and the window was open "I'm not going to lose her, no way I'm I going to let that happen."Takuma said as he grabbed his and Helen's katanas before he jumped out of the window after them.

Brent had taken Helen to a disused medical building where he lay Helen on a steel table and put her wrists and ankles into metal cuffs to keep her from trying to get free "why are you doing this Brent when my family called it off?"Helen asked as she tried to get up "you are mine and so is your blood my dear."Brent said as he bit down onto her left arm making Helen scream in pain "now would my wife like a drink of my blood?"Brent asked as he then held her head still "I don't want any of your blood inside of me."Helen said as she tried to kick him but failed "don't you worry your head as your life will end sooner than you would want it to."Brent said as he picked up and checked some knifes meanwhile Takuma reached the lake and found Kaname "what are you doing here Takuma?"he asked "Brent has taken her from my room Kaname we have to go after him."Takuma replyed in a panicked voice and Kaname nodded and they rushed off following Helen's scent to the disused medical building "such a shame you don't love me my dear but no matter you'll be on the edge of being dust soon."Brent said as he walked over to her neck and bite her harder than before and plunged a tip of a knife into her left leg while he's free hand covered her mouth to muffle her scream "you poor crazed soul reduced to being like this"Kaname said as the door to the room Brent and Helen were in was kicked down by Takuma "what would a pureblood want this girl?"Brent asked as he lifted his head "you have decided to hurt some who's family called of your arranged wedding as they saw your true colors and I can't let you hurt this girl anymore."Kaname said as he walked closer and pulled Brent off of Helen "Takuma I feel so cold."Helen said weakly as Takuma broke the cuffs holding her to the table.

"you are not fit to be a vampire Brent Bloodstone and you shall no longer hurt anyone ever again"Kaname said as he drove his hand through Brent's head turning Brent to nothing but dust "let's head back to the dorm" Kaname said as he walked out of the building "we'll be back at the dorm soon Helen don't worry" Takuma said as he carefully picked Helen up and left the building and once outside they saw Sara was standing outside with a car that belonged to the Headmaster "what are you doing here Sara?"Kaname asked with a smile "I got worried when I heard a scream and then when I couldn't find you three I decided to follow Helen's scent with the car"Sara replyed as she opened the back doors "I'll drive."Kaname said as Sara and Takuma carefully put Helen in the car before Kaname drove them back to the academy "thank you for coming to save me."Helen said as she fell asleep with her head on Takuma's lap "I'm glad it's over and that your now safe" Takuma said as he put his jacket over her to get some warmth into her as they got closer to the academy.


End file.
